


A Sorta Christmas Miracle

by HumsHappily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Sabriel, Bobby is the best, Christmas related fic, M/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean and Sam were little they spent a Christmas with Bobby Singer. They got an protective angel then.<br/>Years in the future, Dean would receive another but something is awfully familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sorta Christmas Miracle

Dean Winchester could remember very few Christmases that were happy.  
One of them, was the Christmas when Sam gifted him the golden amulet. The other was the Christmas he spent with Lisa and Ben. But it was the holiday season when he was twelve, and he and Sam had spent the month of December with Bobby. Their dad had gone overseas, on a hunt in Vietnam for a cursed necklace that was said to be able to summon a jinn. So he and Sam were left with Bobby, and would be until well after New Years. Despite Bobby having grown up celebrating Hanukah, the man had thrown together a Christmas the boys wouldn’t forget. There was a tree that stood in the front window, all glittering lights and handmade popcorn strings that Sammy insisted were put on. Dean grumbled, but helped him string the kernels one by one for hours until they were just right. Dean contributed ornaments made of silver bullet casings and a bottle of holy water shaped like a glass angel. He didn’t see the sad look Bobby gave him as he strung a ribbon thru the top of the bottle and set it carefully in he middle of the tree. Or the pitying yet approving nod Bobby gave when he poured some of the Holy Water into the tree stand.  
By the time Christmas Eve rolled around, the entire house was glowing, with wreaths and mistletoe and candles everywhere. The house looked like a postcard, even the cars outside looking festive with their covering of fresh snow.  
Except then Sam had to go and panic, rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen. Bobby looked up from where he was reading a book at the table, and Dean turned from the sink, dirty plate and sponge in hand.  
“There’s no angel on top of the tree!” Sam gasped.  
“Of course there ain’t boy. Angels don’t go onto the tree until Christmas eve night.” Bobby grunted, and turning back to his book. “If you wanna have a look at the one that’ll be going on ours, look in that blue box on top of the fridge.”  
Sam blinked and pulled a stool over to the fridge. He clambered up, and stood on his tippy toes to pull the box toward him. Dean set the plate back in the sudsy water, drying his hands as he walked over. Sam hopped down from the stool and went over to the table, box held carefully in his hands. He set it down and opened it slowly, Dean leaning over to watch.  
The first thing they saw were the wings, folded on the angels back. The wings were nearly six inches long, brushing the angels ankles. Sam pulled the angel from the box. The angel was male, clad in a white toga and bare feet. It held a silver sword up high, as if ready to strike an unsuspecting demon down. Around the angels neck was a small silver chain with a crucifix dangling from it. Dean looked close, surprised at the angel.  
“Why doesn’t this look like the ones in the stores?” Sam asked, wrinkling his nose. “It’s way better.”  
“Because it’s an actual angel made for you guys, not one of those mass produced crap angels.” Bobby replied turning his page and sliding a slim book toward the boys. Dean flipped it open to where a bookmark sat, reading aloud.  
“Cassiel is the angel of solitude and tears, and is said to preside over the deaths of kings. Ancient Hebrew amulets bearing his name are used to drive away one’s enemies, however the Angel Cassiel has many names including; Kafziel, Casiel and Castiel.Unlike many other angels, Cassiel is known for simply watching the events of the cosmos unfold with little interference, unless a human emotion forces his hand.”  
“What does that mean?” Sam said, looking up at Bobby and Dean.  
“It means that that angel is a damn good protector and when he needs to, he will explode with wrath to save humanity.” Bobby said, turning the page again. “Someone you boys sure could use on your side.”  
Dean scoffed and went back to his dishes. Later on, when they placed the angel up on top of the tree, Bobby gifted them each a small silver medallion etched with an wing feather and the word “Castiel.”  
The medallions traveled with the boys for years. Sam’s made it to Stanford with him. It was left with Jess, after her death, along with a grave side prayer for forgiveness and protection over the girls spirit.  
Dean’s medallion had met a more gory death years before, after being shoved down the gullet of a werewolf when Dean had run out of options on cold wet night in a Louisiana bayou. The wolf died and Dean survived, albeit with a few more scars, but the medal was lost to the waters of the swamp. 

——————————————  
Years later, the boys would meet up with an angel, who radiated power and protection like fire radiates heat. The angel would yank Dean from hell, heal Sam from the brink of death. The angel would help them save humanity a dozen times over. The angel would grow to love them both, would give up his Grace as he fell, like his brother before him. But this angel would land on earth, not in hell. This angel would find heaven on earth with two men who called him family, and would know that home was a steel bunker in Lebanon, Kansas. The angel would learn the meaning of love when the older brother finally gave in and kissed him after the angel nearly died again, this time at the hands of nothing more sinister than faulty wiring. The younger brother would scoff and laugh in equal measure at the new lovers, until he himself found love in another fallen angel, a trickster finally giving up his tricks.  
And eventually, the world would quiet, and the Winchesters and their family wouldn’t have to fight any longer. They would be able to call the bunker their permanent home, to finally mourn the losses they had over the years, taking the time to say a proper goodbye to their friends.  
And one day, in late December, they would be sorting through a box of Christmas decorations, that had traveled from Bobby’s storage locker to the bunker, when a sorta miracle would occur.  
——————————————  
It began when Sam carried the tub of decorations out into the living room and dropped it on the table. Castiel came over, curious, and began to paw through the box. Dean came from the kitchen a few minutes after, spatula and apron in hand.  
“Burgers are ready.” He stopped when he saw Castiel, tangled up in lights and laughed.  
“Sam has gone to get another box and I believe Gabriel had plans to distract him. I would appreciate some assistance.” Cas said, deep voice serious. Dean came over, tucking the spatula under his arm to unravel his boyfriend from the decorations.  
“You know, Sam and Gabe are probably going to be gone for a while. Which means the dinner is going to get cold anyway.” Dean’s eyes flickered up to meet Cas’s, a shit eating grin on his face, slipping a hand around the other’s hip.  
“No, Dean. We must finish decorating.” Cas said, twisting away as Dean pulled off the last of the lights. He went over to the tub and began rummaging through it, pulling out silver tinsel and piling it up on the table. Dean snorted and began stringing the tree with the lights, growling as they knotted in his hands. Castiel continued pulling decorations out of the box, examining each one carefully.  
“I don’t get how these damn things tangle up so easy.” Dean muttered, looking up as Sam and Gabe entered the room. Sam was flushed red, his hair was mussed. Gabe looked cool and collected, as though nothing had happened. Dean waggled his eyebrows at his little brother, grinning as Sam flushed further.  
Gabe came over to help Dean string up the lights and Sam went over to Cas, ignoring the devious looks from the men by the tree.  
“Sam. What is this?” Castiel asked, pulling out a battered old blue box.  
Sam set down the bulbs he was holding and came over to see. He pried the top off, a cloud of dust escaping as a scrap of paper fluttered to the ground.  
“Oh my God!” Gabe and Dean both came over at Sam’s happy exclamation.  
“What Sammy?” Dean asked, bending down to pick up the paper.  
“It’s that angel that Bobby got us years ago, when we spent the Christmas with him. Caziel? Capil? I don’t remember. We had the pendants and everything” Sam continued holding the box out to Cas.  
Castiel raised the angel out of the box, just as Dean opened the paper. Gabe and Sam gasped, eyes flitting from the boxed angel to the ex-angel in front of them.  
“The angel Cassiel,” Dean said in a quiet voice, reading from the paper he held, a torn page from a book. “has many names including; Kafziel, Casiel and Castiel.” He looked up as he said the last one, eyes resting on his partner. Castiel wasn’t moving, just staring down at the tree topper in his hand.  
“This…” He began, voice scratchy, “This is the form I used to appear in to those who called on me for protection. Many, many eons ago. It is one of the reasons I chose Jimmy Novak for my vessel, the physical similarities. Not many people prayed for me after the time of the ancient humans passed, and I become a memory. But…I thought I had imagined hearing your voices before, perhaps not.”  
He looked up at Sam.  
“You prayed to me once, using another of my names, when you were young. You asked for me to watch over Jess. I did Sam.” Sam looked away, blinking rapidly as Gabe slipped an arm around him. Cas continued, looking up at Dean. His eyes were glowing, despite the loss of his grace, lit up with the force of distant memories.  
“You didn’t pray directly to me. You prayed once, unknowingly, during a battle with a werewolf. As you shoved the silver in, your mind called out to me. You were the first human voice I had heard in centuries, and you were calling to me for protection. If I did not know better, I would say our bond was forged that night, in the fire of battle.” Cas’s eyes returned to normal with a flicker.  
Gabe and Sam watched as he walked over to Dean, pulling a small bag from his pocket.  
“I was going to wait until later, but I feel as though it would be foolish to wait any longer. It seems I have always been protecting you Dean Winchester. Will you allow me to do so for the rest of our lives, both in the mortal world and the afterworld?”  
Castiel shook the bag, a thick golden band falling out onto his palm. He held it up, reflections of the lights glinting off. Dean just nodded, not trusting his mouth. Castiel broke out into one of the smiles that only Dean could bring. Sam was smiling wide and Gabe was hooting and just generally making a nuisance of himself as Cas slipped the ring onto Dean’s finger.  
The men kissed, Dean tugging Cas as close as he could, ignoring their respective brothers.  
They broke off laughing though, when Gabriel began to complain about the lack of dinner, Dean responding by picking up the spatula from the table and hurling it at his head.  
————————  
The morning after Christmas, Dean woke to see Castiel snoring lightly next to him. He smiled down at the man, lifting his hand to place it over the man’s wild bed head. He started at the sight of the ring on his finger, then grinned widely.  
“Cas” he murmured quietly, shaking the other by the shoulder, “Cas, wake up.”  
Castiel woke up slowly, blue eyes blinking up at Dean, covered in an early morning haze.  
“Hello Dean.” He said, yawning and stretching.  
Dean leaned over to give his fiancé a kiss, morning breath be damned.  
Who cared anyway? He had the scariest angel on earth to protect him. Stale breath didn’t stand a chance. Besides, getting married would probably bring up a hell of a lot more problems than stale breath and sticky celebration sheets.  
Didn’t matter though. Dean would be happy with his living, breathing miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> Information about Cassiel taken nearly verbatim from here, so thank you very much!  
> http://allthebeautifulthings9828.tumblr.com/post/50110600201/the-real-angels-on-supernatural-castiel-cassiel
> 
> This was a gift for CHARLIEANDROSEINTHETARDIS on tumblr, the second place winner of my fic giveaway. 
> 
> And as always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> 


End file.
